What a fresh hell
by Yasmine HP
Summary: Tout laisse à croire que Voldemort n'a rien d'humain; la preuve, on a tous quelque chose qu'il n'a pas, à savoir un nez. On prétend aussi qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé, de son vivant, quelconque sentiment. TJ/OC
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer :**_ **Tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ainsi que tout le monde magique dans lequel ses personnages baignent, mis à part quelques personnages qui m'appartiennent (à noter Léna Doytcheva est un nom qui appartient à Frédéric Beigbeder dans **_**Au secours, pardon**_**, mais le caractère de mon personnage sort de mon imagination.)**

**Prologue**

**Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort****, **_**Extraits Chapitre 36**_**, Le défaut du plan**

( _Combat dernier; Harry à Voldemort_)

« **... N'avez-vous pas remarqué qu'aucun des sortilèges que vous avez jeté n'a eu d'effet? Vous ne pouvez pas les torturer. Vous ne pouvez pas les toucher. Vous n'avez rien appris de vos erreurs, Jedusor, n'est-ce pas?**

**- **_**Tu oses...**_

**- Oui, j'ose,** _affirma Harry._ **Je sais des choses que vous ne savez pas, Tom Jedusor. Je sais des choses très importantes que vous ignorez complètement. Vous voulez que je vous dise plus, avant que vous ne commettiez une autre grande erreur?** »

Voldemort ne répondit rien, il continua simplement de tourner en cercle. Harry savait qu'il le tenait momentanément en respect, hypnotisé par l'éventualité, si faible fût-elle, qu'il puisse véritablement détenir un ultime secret... _Mais ce que Harry ne savait pas, c'est que son hypothèse sur l'ignorance de Jedusor sur des "choses très importantes" était totalement fausse, et que, quel que soit les erreurs qu'il commettrait, elles ne seront rien comparées à celle qu'il a commis, quarante-trois ans plus tôt, en tuant le seul être cher à son cœur, qui avait tout fait pour rendre Tom bon. Mais il avait fallu qu'il se débarrasse d'elle, il le fallait, elle était nuisible à son ascension vers le pouvoir absolu, car toute gloire fait abstraction de sentiments platoniques. Et pourtant, après quarante trois ans, il n'arrivait toujours pas à l'oublier... Ce sentiment, l'amour, qu'il s'efforçait à mépriser, mais qu'il chérissait plus que tout, faisait office de "chose très importante" aux yeux de Dumbledore, mais aussi auprès de ceux d'Harry. _

« **S'agit-il d'amour, encore une fois?** _Demanda Voldemort, une expression railleuse sur son visage de serpent._ **La solution préférée de Dumbledore,** _**l'amour**_**, dont il prétendait qu'il était plus fort que la mort.**»

**(...)**

« **... En effet,** _reconnut Harry._ **Vous avez raison. Mais avant que vous ne tentiez de me tuer, je vous conseillerais de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait. Réfléchissez et essayez d'éprouver un peu de remords, Jedusor...**  
>- <strong>Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, encore ?<strong> »

Rien dans tout ce que Harry lui avait dit, ni les révélations, ni les railleries, n'avait causé à Voldemort un tel choc. Harry vit ses pupilles se contracter jusqu'à n'être plus que deux fentes et la peau blanchir autour de ses yeux. _Comment? Avoir un peu de remords? Du remords, il en avait ! Il regrettait amèrement la mort de Léna, il n'aurait jamais, jamais dû... Son odeur de jasmin revenait lui picorer les narines chaque fois qu'il se rappelait, et Dieu seul savait combien ce nom tant adulé revenait en mémoire. Dans des moments de détresse et de profond désespoir, il se disait que les moments de gloire, de pouvoir, n'étaient rien face à tout ces instants volés passés avec elle. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit, sur ce pseudo-pouvoir, l'amour, celui même que Dumbledore avait essayé vainement de faire résonner avec Jedusor, l'amour était vainqueur, il l'avouait. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire par un adolescent binoclard de dix sept ans, ah ça non, il ne pourrait jamais avouer ses remords, pas à lui, pas à la foule autour d'eux, pas comme ça..._

« **C'est votre unique et dernière chance,** _reprit Harry._ **C'est tout ce qui vous reste... Sinon, j'ai vu ce que vous deviendrez... Soyez un homme... Essayez... Essayez d'éprouver du remords...**  
>- <strong>Tu oses...,<strong> _répéta Voldemort._  
>- <strong>Oui, j'ose,<strong> _répliqua Harry,_ **parce qu'il est vrai que le dernier plan de Dumbledore a échoué, mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai subi les conséquences, c'est vous, Jedusor...**» 

_Les conséquences? Mais qu'allait-il subir? Rien ne serait jamais pire pour lui, après la mort de Léna. __**Jamais!**_

_Chers lecteurs, bonjour bonsoir, je commence ma fiction sur le monde d'Harry Potter, les paragraphes ci-dessus écrits en italique sont écrits par moi, le reste est la scène de combat magnifiquement décrite par l'auteur J.K. Rowling. Mon histoire commence là, dans la scène finale, où Voldemort sera mort dans quelques secondes. Sauf qu'avant, je vous conterai l'histoire de Voldemort, à ses débuts, encore tout jeune. Après tout ce que Dumbledore a pu lui dire sur l'amour, finalement, Tom Jedusor aussi a eu son histoire à lui._


	2. Chapitre I

**_N.d.l.A: _Voilà mon premier chapitre :D En fait, je tiens cette fiction sur blog, je suis arrivée au onzième chapitre ^^ j'ai eu envie de partager avec les lecteurs de ma propre fiction sur Jedusor ici :D En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, bien entendu ! Critiques, remarque... N'hésitez pas, elles sont les bienvenues ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et... REVIEWS ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre UN<strong>

Des voyageurs pressés s'engageaient dans les voies 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross. La petite Silvana, qui attendait que sa mère finisse d'enregistrer leur bagages, regardait, incrédule mais amusée, de jeunes personnes qui poussaient des chariots contenant de grosses valises vers le mur qui séparait les voies 9 et 10, et disparaissaient ensuite. Cependant, un jeune garçon d'une très grande beauté attira son attention en effet, il était le seul à n'être accompagné de personne, pourtant il semblait en être accommodé. Avant de disparaître derrière la barrière invisible, il regarda Silvana quelques instants, lui lança un clin d'œil et disparut. Silvie sourit, puis toute son attention se reposa sur sa mère, oubliant tout ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant.  
>Juste au moment où Tom Jedusor monta dans le Poudlard Express, pour sa sixième année consécutive, celui-ci siffla sa sortie, crachant une fumée noire sur la foule dense dehors.<br>Les plus valeureux Serpentard se rassemblaient peu à peu dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé, s'impatientant de revoir Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
>Tom vint enfin à leur encontre, après avoir été dans le wagon des préfets et patrouillé dans les couloirs. Il s'affala à côté de Roser et Avery, engageant la conversation avec Nott. Mulciber, Abraxas Malefoy et Crabbe regardaient avec fascination Tom, qui avait senti leur regard peser sur lui, tout en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien senti. Il aimait plus que tout le fait d'être envié, jalousé, même adulé, respecté, mais, plus que tout, craint.<p>

« **Je me demandais, Avery, si tu pouvais, avec l'aide de Mulciber, tenter de prendre le livre dont il était question l'année passée, sans qu'on vous prenne la main dans le sac.**  
><strong>- Mais, Tom, bien sûr, bien entendu, voyons !<strong> _S'empressa de répondre Avery, très vite suivi par le hochement de tête frénétique de Mulciber._  
><em>-<em>**Bien.**»

Un long sourire énigmatique se dessina sur le beau visage de Tom. Un sourire qui se figea quand une jeune fille rentra par erreur dans son compartiment. Elle se cacha derrière la porte coulissante, apparemment en train de semer quelqu'un, faisant un minimum de bruit, de sorte à ce qu'on ne puisse même pas entendre son souffle. Elle n'avait apparemment pas vu Tom et ses acolytes, qui ne la quittaient pas des yeux, étonnés. Enfin, Tom, agacé par cette masse de cheveux blond cendrés ondulés, s'éclaircit la voix et toussota. L'intéressée se retourna enfin face à lui. Il la contempla, subjugué par ses yeux si bleus qu'ils en étaient presque violets, puis se ressaisit pour lui parler.

« **Qui êtes-vous? Et pourquoi êtes-vous là? Vous fuyez quel...**

**- Chut!** _Implora-t-elle._»

Elle jeta ensuite de furtifs regards vers le couloir, derrière la vitre de la porte-coulisse. Après s'être suffisamment rassurée, elle s'assit, poussant un long soupir, ce qui irrita Tom, qui trouvait qu'elle n'avait franchement rien à faire ici. C'est alors qu'elle prit la parole.

«** Je suis franchement désolée de m'être comportée de la sorte. Je m'appelle Léna Doytcheva, je suis en sixième année et dans cinq minutes, le temps de me lever, je m'en vais.**  
><strong>- Votre manière d'entrer par surprise n'est pas faisable. Et j'espère que vous vous en irez comme vous êtes rentrée; aussi vite que le vent. <strong>_Siffla Tom le plus froidement possible._»

Léna vira au rouge pivoine, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Venait-il à l'instant de la traiter de jeune fille impolie, tout en lui sous-entendant de sortir? Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte coulissante pour se trouver dans le couloir, impérieuse, et lança, aussi froidement que Tom:

« **Mais certainement, j'ai à faire.**

**- Ah ! Bon, comme aller enquiquiner les autres dans leur compartiment? Intéressante activité!** »

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, et Tom crut un instant voir des éclairs zébrer dans la couleur orage de ses prunelles, puis tourna ses talons.

« **Mademoiselle, veuillez refermer la porte derrière vous, merci.** _Dit-il sèchement, un sourire narquois sur son visage._»

Mais elle ne revint pas. Tom soupira et alla refermer la porte lui-même, puis ouvrit un bouquin, oubliant petit à petit cette enquiquineuse.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, le train siffla son arrivée, s'arrêtant brusquement, après quoi, les élèves se dirigèrent vers Poudlard en diligence.<br>Tom resta bouche-bée, comme à chaque début d'année. Il admirait cette grande forteresse qui avait abrité un aussi grand sorcier que Salazar Serpentard, avec ses hauts piliers qui encadraient le portail, surmontés de sangliers volants.  
>Le festin de début d'année, le discours de Dippet et la répartition de nouveaux élèves se passa très rapidement.<br>Sitôt dans sa chambre, qu'il partageait avec Nott, Malefoy et Avery, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença la lecture du _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage_.

« **Les poufsouffles sont vraiment des dindes, vous ne trouvez pas? Elles ont un énorme potentiel, je ne le nie pas, par contre, niveau conversation... Parler à une pierre serait plus éducatif...** _Commença Nott._  
>- <strong>C'est clair. Mais autant parler à une poufsouffle qu'à une de ces Serdaigles... Ce sont de vraies nonnes, toujours à vouloir parler de, de...<strong> _S'embrouilla Avery, qui sembla ensuite avoir trouvé ses mots._**De sagesse, de choses censés.**»

Un long silence pesant se propagea dans la chambre, brisé par la voix calme de Tom.

« **Je ne vois pas du tout le but de toute cette conversation.**  
><strong>- Ben, Tom, on est juste en train de voir quel genre de fille on préférerait avoir, tu vois? <strong>_Comme il n'obtint aucune réponse, Nott reprit._**Bref, Olivia Monda, vous savez, la Serdaigle, elle n'est pas mal, dans son genre... Avery, t'en penses quoi, toi? »**

Pendant que Nott, Avery et Malefoy débattaient sur un sujet d'une importance si primordiale, Tom jouait à allumer et éteindre la lumière avec sa baguette, ce qui agaça ses camarades qui ne terminèrent pas leur discussion. Satisfait, Tom cessa son jeu et s'endormit.  
>Au milieu de la nuit, il se leva de son lit, et se contempla devant la glace du miroir des toilettes. Ses voisins de chambre dormaient toujours. Normal, il faisait toujours nuit, et le vent balayait tout sur son passage, surtout les feuilles mortes aux couleurs orangées de ce milieu de mois de septembre. Il s'étira, puis se débarbouilla abondamment le visage d'eau glacée. Il mit sa robe de sorcier et sortit sans faire de bruit, se dirigeant vers la salle-sur-demande. Vers la fin de sa quatrième année, il avait trouvé une pièce qui servait de débarras, pour d'autres de range-tout, mais surtout qui servait à Rendo le concierge, où il conservait les objets confisqués ou les livres qu'avait condamné le directeur de la bibliothèque. Il avait mit la main sur un livre de magie noire et n'avait pas réussi à trouver un endroit sûr où l'entreposer sans éveiller les soupçons. Maintenant, il avait trouvé un moyen de poursuivre ses recherches, et de surcroît en toute tranquillité.<br>Dans le couloir du septième étage, il s'arrêta dans une glissade à côté de la tapisserie représentant des trolls en train de danser, ferma les yeux et se remit à marcher d'un pas normal.

« **Je veux un endroit où on cache les choses... Je veux un endroit où on cache les choses... Je veux un endroit où on cache les choses...**»

Il passa trois fois devant le mur nu et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il la vit enfin; la porte de la salle-sur-demande. La salle, aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale, n'avait pas changé du tout. Il retrouva les livres interdits et se rua dessus. Son livre préféré était à la toute fin; _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du mal._Un livre rempli de sortilèges maléfiques à des fins mauvaises.

**« **_**Lumos.**_** »**

Et, seul, dans le noir, éclairé par les étincelles de sa baguette, Tom déchiffrait les maléfices du manuscrit, mais finit par s'assoupir, fatigué de veiller aussi tard, de tant réfléchir.  
>Le lendemain, à l'aube, les premiers rayons doux du soleil s'infiltrèrent des hautes fenêtres de la salle. L'un d'eux chatouilla Tom. Il ouvrit un œil et resta étendu quelques instants, à regarder la poussière qui volait dans l'air, tel de minuscules diamants, puis cacha le livre dans sa robe et courut vers son dortoir.<p> 


	3. Chapitre II

_**N.d.L :**_** Mon but n'est pas de créer un couple dès le deuxième chapitre où Tom serait Roméo, loin de là, je veux que vous voyiez Tom comme Lucifer, sans pour autant perdre de sa sensualité. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, tout de même ! Si c'est court, dîtes-le moi ! Sur ce... Régalez-vous, et régalez-moi de REVIEWS *-*  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE DEUX<strong>

Après s'être préparé dans sa chambre, Tom rejoignit ses camarades, Nott, Avery, Malefoy, Blanche Waverly, une Serpentard si rousse que son front immense semblait générer de flammes. Inévitablement, sa vue provoquait en Tom le même ridicule fantasme : lui verser une carafe d'eau sur la tête pour que l'incendie ne se propage pas. Ils l'attendaient pour aller prendre leurs emplois du temps.  
>Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les élèves restèrent à leur place en attendant que les directeurs de leur maison respectifs viennent les voir. Slughorn quitta enfin la table des enseignants et s'assura que les élèves avaient obtenu des notes suffisantes aux BUSE pour pouvoir continuer les matières choisies au niveau des ASPICS.<br>Tom Jedusor fut autorisé à poursuivre les cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, de métamorphose, sortilèges, potions et de botanique, et fila aussitôt à un cours de potions de la première période. Il attendit patiemment, derrière une file d'attente grouillant d'élèves en tout genre entre les papotages des filles qui s'évertuaient sur les bienfaits des nouveaux massages faits par les trolls et les belles robe venues de chez Madame Guipures, des garçons qui parlaient de filles ou encore de préparations au concours de Quidditch... Une jeune fille, devant lui, attira son attention. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, où, il ne s'en rappelait que vaguement. Quand elle se retourna pour prendre quelque chose qui lui était tombé, il se rappela de qui il s'agissait la fille d'hier, celle aux yeux presque violets, cette petite peste qui lui ressemblait un peu. Pour passer le temps, il engagea la conversation, sourire en coin.

« **Eh bien, eh bien, comme on se retrouve !** _S'exclama-t-il, faussement enchanté._  
>- <strong>Quelle surprise, hein, je suis si heureuse...<strong>  
><strong>- Calme ta joie !<strong> _Ironisa-t-il._»

Il la trouvait marrante, après tout, cette Lucie. Non, elle s'appelait Laura ! Ou quelque chose comme ça, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment...

« **Tu t'appelles comment, déjà ? Laura comment ?**  
><strong>- Laura ?<strong> _Pouffa-t-elle._ **Je ne me rappelle pas m'être présentée en tant que Laura, mais Léna, Léna Doytcheva. Toi, c'est... ?**  
><strong>- Tom Jedusor, comment ça se fait que tu ne me connaisses pas, je suis pourtant préfet-en-chef !<strong> _S'étonna-t-il._  
><strong>- Je vois que ta notoriété en a prit un coup.<strong>  
><strong>- En tout cas, je ne t'ai encore jamais vue, tu dois être nouvelle.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, même pas ! Je ne suis pas nouvelle, mais toi en tout cas, tu dois être aveugle. Tu es dans quelle maison ?<strong>  
><strong>- Serpentard,<strong> _répondit-il fier de lui._  
><strong>- J'espère que tu prendras soin de ma petite sœur, elle vient de rejoindre vos rangs hier soir Olga Doytcheva.<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne vois pas encore qui c'est... Mais toi, tu n'es pas à Serpentard alors ?<strong>  
><strong>- Aussi étonnant que ça puisse l'être, non, mais à Gryffondor !<strong> »

Tom avala ses paroles de travers Gryffondor ? Et puis quoi, encore ? Sang-de-bourbe ?

«** Je n'ai encore jamais entendu de Doytcheva...**  
><strong>- On vient de Russie, c'est pour ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Écoute, Léna...<strong> _Commença-t-il, agacé, tandis que la file qui s'était trompée de salle revenait sur ses pas et que Slughorn était enfin arrivé._**On doit bouger, là, Slug est enfin venu.** »

En guise d'au-revoir, elle le gratifia d'un sourire, et entra en classe, prenant place loin de Tom, à l'autre bout de la classe. Elle était la seule Gryffondor, avec un blond et une autre qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue, trois Serdaigles, un Poufsouffles et deux Serpentards. En fait, elle le connaissait. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qui il était. Il avait reçu une médaille après les étranges incidents qui s'étaient produits durant la fin de l'année dernière, et qui avaient coûté la vie à une élève, sans compter qu'Hagrid, un garçon que Léna aimait bien avait été renvoyé. Une chambre secrète, enfouie dans les profondeurs du château, avait été ouverte, et un monstre en était sorti. Elle ne croyait toujours pas qu'il était coupable, mais les évènements avaient été très étranges, et Jedusor n'avait rien fait pour éclairer les choses. Il n'en avait pas parlé, et laissé les rumeurs les plus folles se répandre.  
>Léna mâchouillait le bout de son crayon, une main tenant sa tête lourde, regardant vaguement le professeur, l'esprit apparemment ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers le blond, qui était de sa maison, assis à côté d'elle, et le contempla.<p>

« **C'est quoi, la salle-sur-demande ?**  
><strong>- Je... Je ne sais pas, désolé.<strong> »

Elle le fixa, déçue, puis fit un geste de sa main libre.

« **Pas grave.** »

La voix de Slughorn résonna entre ses oreilles.

« **Maintenant, préparez-moi un antidote contre le poison que contiennent les fioles sur mon bureau avant la fin du cours. Gants de protection prêts ? Parés mes amis ? Alors, bonne chance et épatez-moi !** »

Léna s'était déjà levée de son tabouret et prit du bureau de Slughorn une fiole de couleur jaune paille qu'elle versa dans son chaudron, puis alluma le feu au-dessous. Elle prit son _Manuel avancé des préparations des potions_, et sembla atterrir sur la page voulue. Tout en lisant par-dessus son épaule les mots inscrit sur son livre, elle agitait sa baguette d'un geste enthousiaste au-dessus de son chaudron et, si habile qu'elle était dans les incantations informulées, elle n'eut pas besoin de prononcer _**Specialis Revelio**_à haute voix. Elle disposa dans dix fioles de cristal les différents ingrédients mystérieusement séparés de leur poison. Après une demi-heure passée à travailler sur son devoir, elle avait enfin terminé, contemplant avec allégresse son antidote qui était devenu jaune miel, en train de bouillonner paresseusement, en attendant que Slughorn donne son signal. Elle regarda les autres, qui couraient dans tout les sens, le visage en sueur, de la suie au bout du nez, les cheveux en pétards, et quelques ingrédients renversés sur les habits des élèves.

« **Le temps est... écoulé !** _Fit joyeusement remarquer le professeur en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre bosselée, puis se frotta les mains et regarda ses élèves avec une curiosité mal contenue._**Malefoy... Qu'avez-vous à me montrer ?** »

Les mains derrière son dos, il regardait les chaudrons et les fioles qui étaient disposées à côté. Quelques uns essayaient d'ajouter quelques ingrédients dans des flacons. D'autres avaient tout simplement abandonné, et d'autres attendaient, confiants. Il renifla quelques potions, passa devant d'autres qui le firent grimacer, et, parfois, souriait à l'auteur des antidotes. Il salua celle de Jedusor, qui lui sourit, triomphant, mais ce salut n'était rien devant l'expression de ravissement incrédule qui illumina son visage face à l'antidote de Léna.

« **Excellent, excellent, Léna ! Regardez ça, les enfants ! Rappelez-moi votre nom, ma petite ?**  
><strong>- Léna Doytcheva.<strong>  
><strong>- Doytcheva ? Doytcheva ?<strong> _Fit-il incrédule, comme si l'on venait de lui faire part d'un évènement surnaturel._ **Seriez-vous parente du très célèbre aurore Pasha Doytcheva qui essaye de mettre la main sur Grindelwald ?**  
><strong><em> - <em> C'est mon père.**  
><strong>- Eh bien, vous devez incontestablement avoir de ses talents de potionniste, reconnus en-dehors des terres russes !<strong> »

Elle fut tentée de croiser le regard de Tom Jedusor, qu'elle avait réussi à détrôner. Ses pensées étaient justes, il se mordait les lèvres, les mains croisées derrière son dos, ses yeux prêts à lancer des bombes. Mais pour faire bonne allure, son visage se tordit en une sorte de sourire. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi diable ce Pasha Doytcheva voulait mettre la main sur Grindelwald ? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête, cet acte relevait du suicide. Il regarda un dernière fois cette Léna. En plus de son don pour les potions, un mystère planait sur cette jeune Gryffondor. Il n'avait qu'à se lier d'amitié avec sa petite sœur, et il saurait ce que cette jeune fille cachait.


	4. Chapitre III

_**N.d.l :**_ Dans ce chapitre, comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai présenté certains amis de Léna... JE NE VOUS EN DIT PAS PLUS :$ Sinon, si vous trouvez que c'est court, prévenez-moi !  
>Je remercie Myllie, Princessed et aussi Aodren pour leur encouragementsavis :D  
>Enfin bref, et oui comme toujours (ben oui j'ai le droit hein ! (a)) <strong>REVIEWS<strong> !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre TROIS<strong>

Tom Jedusor ne savait pas vraiment à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la petite Doytcheva. Il aurait bien voulu demander après elle, par contre à qui, où, comment ? Mais Tom ne savait pas qu'il allait la rencontrer plus tôt que prévu. Charline Wayles, blonde toute menue de Serpentard au teint blanc comme de la lessive propre et aux yeux sombres, courait presque, haletante, vers Tom Jedusor. Ce dernier, sourire aux lèvres, l'avait bien sûr vu courir vers lui, mais n'avait fourni aucun effort pour se déplacer vers elle, l'attendant simplement, se demandant cependant pourquoi elle cavalait de la sorte. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle soupira bruyamment et rangea ses longs cheveux d'un blond fade, découvrant ainsi ses épaules dénudées.

« **Wayles, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**  
><strong>- C'est Lestranges.<strong>  
><strong>- Lestranges ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?<strong> _Demanda-t-il, soudain intéressé._  
><strong>- Eh bien... Il est revenu ! Il est dans le bureau de Dippet, je ne sais pas pourquoi. »<strong>

Une lueur brillait dans les yeux sombres de Charline, contente de l'effet qu'elle avait eut sur Tom. Tom, maintenant, avait oublié l'affaire Olga Doytcheva, et ne savait pas en fait pourquoi Lestranges n'était pas là la veille au Poudlard Express, il avait même été inquiet à son sujet. Mais maintenant, ce qui l'intriguait surtout, c'était le fait que Dippet l'ait accueilli dans son bureau. Il prit congé de Charline, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

* * *

><p>Léna traversait la cour du château, seule, ses livres de cours sous la main. Elle aimait beaucoup le paysage qui s'étendait à ses yeux à des kilomètres, avec ses arbres, la longue rivière qui ronronnait tranquillement sous le beau ciel bleu rayonnant qui déclarait la fin de l'été. Elle soupira, songeant à l'horrible été qu'elle avait vécu cette année. Jamais plus elle ne retournerait en Russie, jamais plus, elle n'en aurait pas le courage. Elle se disait aussi qu'elle aurait pu rester en Russie, auprès de sa mère, et refaire son année l'an prochain. Sa famille, ses amis lui manquaient. Ouliana Dyagyleva, Svetlana Krapoutkin et Irina Boukovski. Et son ex-petit ami, Vitaly Rostov, avec qui ils avaient des projets pour le futur, se voyant projetés dans un avenir, ensemble. Malheureusement, elle avait quitté Vitaly Rostov comme elle avait quitté Ouliana Dyagyleva, Svetlana Krapoutkin et Irina Boukovski, comme elle avait quitté sa famille, et comme elle avait quitté la Russie, sans adieux, sans explications. Elle mit sa main sur son cœur, comme s'il allait bondir hors de sa poitrine, ravalant ses larmes. Elle savait que ce n'était pas nécessaire pour sa famille, mais Monsieur Doytcheva avait prit ces précautions pour « le bien de tout le monde ». Mais Léna ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.<br>Arrivée à la grande salle, Léna prit place à côté de Dina Merill, une jeune fille très brune aux yeux qui avaient une couleur orange unique, à la table des Gryffondors, sa meilleure amie à Poudlard avec Pénélope Morival, une parfaite petite blonde aux yeux vert et aux manières un peu bourgeoises mais qui était toujours là pour ses amis, qui partageait son dortoir avec elle. A sa gauche était assis un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait de vue Croupton, un blond avec qui elle faisait ses cours de potion cette année. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, et, au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, il s'abstint.

«** BOUH !**  
><strong>- Ahhh !<strong> »

Elle se retourna et vit Matthew Levinson, son ami de Poufsouffle, hilare, accompagné de ses deux acolytes, Jacob Marshall et Alexandre Tempel, qui formaient le trio des meilleurs partis de la maison Poufsouffle.

« **Math, par Merlin ! J'ai failli avoir une attaque !**  
><strong>- Non, ne me dis pas !<strong> _Il feignit un air incrédule._»

Les trois garçons s'assirent alors à côté d'elle et de Dina. Au fur et à mesure que Jacob parlait, Dina rougissait à vue d'œil. Léna la regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais préféra laisser tomber. Quand le trio s'en alla, elle laissa Dina et Pénélope pour s'assoir à côté de Nadia Prescott. Elle la trouva, comme à son habitude, assise à la table des Serdaigles, entourée d'Olivia Monda, Rita Oak, Andrew Lawford et d'autres personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Nadia s'empiffrait de sucreries, arborant un large et magnifique sourire qui dévoilant ses dents blanche, et ses grands yeux miels pétillaient de joie.

« **Nadia !**  
><strong>- Oui !<strong> _Répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton._  
><strong>- Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ?<strong>  
><strong>- Che manche ! Che crois que ch'est pour cha !<strong>  
><strong>- Non, quand on mange, on ne sourit pas.<strong> _Elle tapa la main de Nadia, qui s'apprêtait à prendre un autre cookie._**Et arrête de manger !** »

Nadia se renfrogna. Puis prit un air passionnel qui n'avait rien de Nadiennien.

« **Bon très bien... J'aime Andrew !**  
><strong>- Nadia, je ne te crois pas. Et Jacob ?<strong>  
><strong>- Eh, bien... Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais il se peut, qu'un jour, Merlin facilite vos échanges corporaux !<strong> »

Nadia, qui avait repris des suçacides, avala de travers. Elle suffoquait, des larmes aux yeux, son teint prenant une couleur légèrement violacée teintée de bleu. Léna riait aux éclats et tapa dans le dos de son amie un grand coup. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur elles, inquiets, curieux. Après un dernier toussotement, Nadia ouvrit les yeux et lança à une Léna apeurée un regard assassin.

« **Pardon ?** »

Léna la regarda d'un air ébahi, prit beaucoup de temps pour analyser la phrase, et fut prise d'un long fou-rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus arrêter. Nadia se joignit à elle, sans comprendre la raison et sans se contrôler.

« **Je... HAHAHA... Tout ça pour me dire... HAHAHAHHA... Pour me répondre... Non c'est trop... HAHAAAAHA, PARDON ?HAHAHA !** »

* * *

><p>Romulus Lestranges trouvait l'idée de Tom Jedusor appétissante, ingénieuse... Parfaite. Il regardait Tom avec adoration. Il le vénérait depuis sa première rencontre avec lui. Qui pouvait le haïr ? On l'enviait pour son charme, sa beauté, on le jalousait pour son talent. On essayait de le dépasser, ou même qu'à arriver à son niveau, mais on n'arrivait qu'à se ridiculiser devant son ingéniosité, sa soif de savoir. Si mystérieux, si impénétrable. On ne savait rien de lui, il savait tout sur tout le monde.<p>

« **Romulus ?** »

Lestranges se reprit et regarda Tom droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois qu'il le connaissait.

« **Je vais voir Holly Dawkins.** »

Il se leva, sous le regard inquisiteur et impérial de Tom, qu'il évitait tant. Mais, contre toute attente, et avec un mouvement aussi inexplicable que surprenant, Tom attrapa la main de Romulus au dernier moment. Surpris mais déterminé à montrer sa colère face à son ami – qui se voulait être aussi ressemblant que son maître -, il se retourna vers lui avec vigueur, mais perdit toute contenance et adoucit sa voix quand il vit le regard de Tom posé sur lui.

« **Oui, Tom ?**  
><strong>- Assieds-toi...<strong>»

Il laissa une place libre à côté de lui, et continua de sa voix suave :

« **... J'ai à te parler.** »

Romulus attendit quelques minutes. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Tom soit ainsi.

« **Tu es mon plus fidèle et mon plus vieil** _(Romulus s'attendait à entendre dire par Tom ''fidèle serviteur'' c'était même, en fait, le terme le plus prompt à la réalité de Tom, le plus correct)_ **ami. Donc, je peux sentir une certaine colère que tu ressens envers moi. Serais-ce de la jalousie ? Du non-contentement ? Ou plutôt de l'envie ?**  
><strong>- Tom, je...<strong>  
><strong>- Ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi terminer.<strong> _Romulus ne répliqua pas._**Très bien. D'une certaine manière, c'est un honneur pour moi qu'un Lestranges m'envie, me jalouse. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me rend de mauvaise humeur. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Oh, bien sûr, tu dois le savoir, c'est d'une hypocrisie sans pareil. Permets-moi d'ajouter que je commence à douter de ta loyauté envers moi. J'espère juste qu'Abraxas sera plus... fidèle envers moi.** »

Il se tût, laissant libre court à Romulus d'exprimer sa surprise, sa colère. Mais il n'en fit rien. Ce dernier se leva, regarda sans gêne pendant de longues minutes interminables un Tom qui ne montrait rien de son désarroi, et partit rejoindre Holly.

« **Dans ce cas, je dois penser au plan tout seul. Il ne faut compter que sur soi-même, Tom.** »

Il posa ses deux mains aux fins et longs doigts de part et d'autre du canapé, et, seul, regarda le ciel noir parsemé d'étoiles, serrant de plus en plus ses mains sur les bras de son fauteuil, enfonçant ses ongles dedans pour apaiser sa hargne.

* * *

><p>Nadia Prescott et Léna Doytcheva, qui marchaient d'un pas rapide, discutaient du cours de divination. Surtout du professeur. Nadia se plaignait d'elle, tandis que Léna remerciait le Ciel de ne plus avoir affaire à elle. En chemin, elles rencontrèrent Jacob Marshall et Matthew Levinson, qui ne parlaient pas, chacun des livres sous le bras, menaçant de faire tomber un livre à tout moment. Quand le regard de Jacob croisa celui de Nadia, ces deux jeunes gens rougirent et balbutièrent un malheureux "<em><strong>Bonjour.<strong>_", qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Léna et Matthew, un sourire malicieux sur le visage des deux amis.

«** Nadia ? Pourquoi tu rougis ?**  
><strong>- Léna, je vais te tuer<strong>_**,** fit-elle entre ses dents, tout en faisant semblant de sourire._»

En même temps, Matthew toussota et donna une tape au dos de Jacob.

«**Remarque, Léna, c'est la même chose pour Jacob !**  
><strong>- Et ils ont la même manie de bégayer après avoir rougi !<strong>  
><strong>- Et puis ils...<strong>  
><strong>- C'est bon ! ARRÊTEZ !<strong> _Explosèrent Nadia et Jacob, à bout de nerfs._»

Léna et Matthew se regardèrent, puis pouffèrent de rires. Léna prit le bras de Nadia et :

« **Bon, Matthew, Jacob, ce fût un plaisir de rougir en votre compagnie...**  
><strong>- Et bégayer aussi !<strong> _Rectifia Matthew d'un ton catégorique._  
>-<strong> ... Oui, donc, à la revoyure !<strong> »

Jacob et Nadia, désespérés, se séparèrent, chacun grondant l'autre, l'air boudeur.

« **Nadia, je ne te comprends pas ! Tu l'aimes, et tu restes avec Andrew ?**  
><strong>- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? En plus, le voilà.<strong> _Lança-t-elle à la vue d'Andrew, qui paradait presque._  
>- <strong>Pitié...<strong> _S'indigna Léna, trouvant le spectacle pathétique._ **Bon écoutes, je te laisse.**  
><strong>- Mais...<strong>»

Avant même que Nadia n'ait terminé sa phrase, Léna l'en dissuada d'un hochement de tête navré. A peine Léna s'était éloignée de Nadia, que Andrew vint en courant presque pour l'étreindre étroitement. Bien sûr, Jacob devait se trouver là. Léna essaya d'aller le réconforter, ou lui expliquer... Mais il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Avec un dernier soupir, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, avec l'idée de consacrer ses heures libres à découvrir le château. Arrivée au septième étage, elle resta en extase devant un tableau loufoque représentant des trolls en tutu rose qui faisaient de la danse classique. Au même instant, elle sentit que quelqu'un était debout derrière elle. Elle se retourna, et fut surprise de voir Tom Jedusor. Il paraissait énervé, les sourcils froncés. Il était aussi étonné de la voir ici, de la voir tout court, mais n'en laissa rien paraître.

« **Doytcheva, que fais-tu ici ?**  
><strong>- Bonjour, Tom, je vais bien merci d'avoir demandé ! Ce que je fais ici ? Je visite un peu l'école, chose que je n'ai jamais eu le loisir de faire auparavant ! Pourquoi...?<strong> »

Il la regarda, l'air toujours irrité.

« **Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Doytcheva. Mon devoir de préfet explique très explicitement que les autres élèves n'ont aucunement le droit de traîner dans les couloirs du septième étage.** »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tom Jedusor s'était montré presque humain hier, il lui avait parlé _gentiment_ou avait-elle seulement rêvé ? Elle s'arracha à ses pensées pour replonger dans le regard froid et dénué d'autres expressions de Jedusor, qui était debout devant elle, droit comme un piquet.

« **Très bien.** »

Elle s'écarta de lui et marcha digne, la tête droite, vers les escalier, puis, arrivée à la première marche, elle se retourna, prenant cet air hautain qu'elle adoptait dans des situations qui lui déplaisaient, et lança avec une grande honnêteté :

« **Tu sais, hier, quand tu m'as parlé, avant l'arrivée de Slughorn, je t'ai vraiment trouvé... Drôle, sarcastique mais drôle, j'aurais même juré que tu pouvais être...sympathique !** »

Il s'approcha d'elle, lentement, les mains derrière son dos, ses chaussures faisant un bruit sourd à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Puis s'arrêta juste en face d'elle, sourit malicieusement.

«** Alors, tu me connais. Tu as dit hier que tu n'avais jamais entendu parler de moi.** »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation.

« **Je... Tu ne...** _Balbutia-t-elle. Tom sourit de plus belle, irritant Léna._**Oui, je te connais, et alors ! Le fait n'est pas là !** »

Sa proximité la dérangeait, sans savoir pourquoi, son regard perçant l'irritait, ses paroles froides la frustrait, ses répliques cinglantes la mettait hors d'elle, il avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point. Et ce sourire en coin qui ne le quittait jamais l'irritait plus que toute autre chose.

« **Ah, non ?** »

Furieuse, elle tourna les talons et descendit les marches d'un pas pressé, fulminant contre ce serpent à la langue fourchue.  
>Sitôt Léna partit, il passa devant la peinture des trolls, desserrant sa cravate émeraude. Il s'était enfin défait de la présence de cette Doytcheva, pouvant à présent faire son entrée dans la salle-sur-demande.<p>

* * *

><p>Nadia Prescott se dirigeait vers son cours de divination, avec Andrew Lawford qui trainait auprès d'elle. Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose pour lui, au fond d'elle-même, quoique dans un coin reclus de son âme, mais qu'importe, il était présent tout de même en son for intérieur, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était partagé, du moins pour l'instant. Depuis déjà trois ans, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rompre, de reprendre, et là, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Lui, par contre, ne pensait pas à elle, en tout cas, autre chose le préoccupait à l'instant présent ; ses concours pour le Quidditch qu'il devait faire passer à une centaine de personnes...<p>

* * *

><p>Une fillette, assise dans la salle commune des Serpentards, seule, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait ici, à Poudlard. Elle détestait cet endroit, elle se sentait seule, abandonnée par sa sœur. Elle soupira. C'était le deuxième cours de suite qu'elle avait raté en une seule journée. Elle ne se sentait pas d'humeur à étudier. Et étudier quoi ? Défense contre les forces du mal ? Qui en a besoin ? De toutes façons, rien ni personne n'est plus fort que ces forces du mal. Tout ce que savent faire les forces du « bien », c'est fuir, ou envoyer des sortilèges de protection, comme des minables, des lâches, au lieu de se défendre, de se battre, comme de vrais sorciers.<p>

«** Hum.** »

Elle sursauta, et la jeune Serpentard fut surprise de voir Tom Jedusor devant elle. C'était le préfet de Serpentard, et apparemment d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par d'autres élèves, mieux valait ne pas croiser son chemin.

« **Les premières années doivent être en cours.** »

Elle se racla la gorge, essayant de trouver une excuse.

« **Je ne savais pas... Alors c'est là que tout le monde doit être maintenant, en cours, je me disais aussi où tout le monde avait déserté.** »

Tom la regarda, incrédule, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'une personne puisse être aussi idiote et absurde.

« **Je suis le préfet à Serpentard, au cas où cette information ne t'était pas parvenue. Et en tant que préfet, je dois remplir mes devoirs tu es punie étant donné que tu n'as pas assisté aux cours de la matinée, miss...**  
><strong>- Doytcheva. Olga Doytcheva.<strong> »


End file.
